


Clean

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware a Sentinel spring-cleaning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Clean...**

****

_**On the first day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel gave to me....**_

A headache and a half, man. How the hell does someone with super-heightened senses manage to drown the place in so many industrial-strength cleaners and not feel it in every pore? 

Or maybe he does - maybe ammonia is like catnip for Sentinels, mine seems to brighten up like spring really is in the air. Wish I could ask his big spirit cat... 

_**On the second day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel found for me....**_

Two Peruvian fetish earrings in the shape of a large... _very_ large... y'know, never mind, you don't really wanna know. _Jim_ minded enough for all of us. Especially since one of them was in his underwear drawer. 

No _idea_ how that happened, man. 

Marietta Sunrise will be thrilled, she wondered where they'd got to, after we... never mind that either. 

_**On the third day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel waved at me...**_

The papers I wrote up - separately - on the effects on sixteen types of sandpaper on Sentinel skin, how many hours of bad music (bagpipes and tin whistles, actually) it takes to make a Sentinel crack (okay, that one was a payback), and the effect of _real_ catnip on Sentinel inhibitions (and that was _sooooo_ not what I expected, man). Very very detailed papers. I thought they were lost forever. 

Pity they didn't turn up _before_ I got him to redo all eight days of testing, mind you. 

_**On the fourth day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel dug up for me....**_

Four coffee cups a.k.a. mold experiments... or that's my story and I'm sticking to it. What the hell was Houseperson-Gone-Round-The-Polished-Twist Ellison doing under my bed anyway?? Do I wanna know??? 

_**On the fifth day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel threw at me....**_

TWENTY-FIVE LOST SOCKS!! 

None of them paired, mind you. Which isn't so much of a worry, as... none of them were mine. 

And only six were his. 

_**On the sixth day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel brought to me....**_

Six hairs. Long black _cat_ hairs. 

Dunno why he's grumping at me, man, _I'm_ not the one with the shedding spectral kitty. 

_**On the seventh day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel bought for me....**_

Seven pairs of rubber gloves. 

_Kinky,_ man. 

Except that they're all different colors for different jobs, and even for my book I don't think I want to know the significance to the reptile part of a Sentinel brain of purple rubber gloves for... dusting... 

_**On the eighth day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel showed to me....**_

Eight. Exactly. Matching. Mops. 

Not kinky, no way, and I _know_ I don't want to know... 

_**On the ninth day of spring-cleaning, my Sentinel said to me....**_

That he'd triple-waxed all the floors. 

I was already flat on my back with a twisted ankle and throbbing shoulder when he said it, of course... 

_**On the tenth day of spring-cleaning....**_

I didn't wait for My Sentinel - me and the spectral kitty, we were out of here, man, and shacking up with Connor, maybe till summer comes... 

**\- the end -**


End file.
